DISCONTINUED Spirited Away 2: The Promise
by KumikoMoonlight
Summary: Seven years ago, Haku promised Chihiro that they would see eachother again. Chihiro keeps waiting but she's losing hope. She has the tinest bit of hope left but it's starting to fade away...
1. Chapter 1 I waited for 7 years

Spirited Away 2: The Promise

**(Author's notes): Sup? I'm just another average spirited away fan and I loved spirited away. I'm not going to not admit that I sort of wasn't satisfied with the ending (not that I'm saying the story was bad). So I thought I would write a spirited away 2. I'm not saying it's good or anything but I'm sure it'll keep you occupied for a few minutes =) This takes place 7 years after Chihiro leaves the spirit world. Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: Me own Spirited Away? I wish ¬_¬ Also I don't own this song that comes up later in the story =)**

**Chapter 1: I waited for 7 years**

7 years have passed since I last visited the Spirit World. When I got back to the human world I worked hard to improve my grades at school. Soon I became a straight A student and I never failed to be the teachers' favourite student. I passed all my tests with either 99% or 100% and my parents could never hide their joy. I've sort of become a role model for them and they work just as hard as me so their bosses give them bonuses. They spent that money to reward me for all my efforts in school. But a new laptop, mobile, etc. couldn't fill the hole in my heart that I had been feeling ever since I left the spirit world.

I never actually noticed how much of a great person Haku was. He had saved me multiple times and I knew he did it out of caring for me. I didn't know it back then but I think those feelings of friendship turned into love. But I was so unsure of Haku felt the same about me. He had promised we would meet again but I could never be sure if he said it to make me leave and stop being a burden. My heart filled with pain every time I thought about this and I hoped it wasn't true.

I don't ever know why but sometimes on my way home from school I would be lost in my thoughts and find myself either at the Kohaku River or the gate to the Spirit world. Sometimes I would overhear my parents talking about me and how they worry about me sometimes. It was obvious they thought I was mad or something but the only thing that stopped them from thinking that was my good grades. To be honest I didn't care about my grades and always let my mind wonder off when doing my tests, somehow I always got good grades back.

"Chihiro, honey?" Came a voice outside my door. I snapped out of my thoughts, I had been daydreaming again. I also locked my door so that my parents wouldn't disturb me, "Chihiro are you alright? Please open the door,"

I was frustrated that my mother had disturbed me. I was already 17 years of age, 1 year away from maturing into an adult, but my parents still treated me like I was 10.

"No, mum," I replied, frustrated, "Please just go away! When I close and lock my door I don't think it takes a genius to figure out that I don't want to be disturbed. So please just go away!" Sometimes I would lose myself and start talking in this rude manner to my parents, they would always threaten to ground me if I kept speaking to them like that but they never actually did. I sometimes spoke to them like that out of anger; it was their fault that I was no longer in the spirit world.

"Young lady, you do NOT speak to your mother like that!" Came my dad's voice sounding angry, "When we tell you to do something we expect you to do it! We just want talk to you,"

"About what?" I retorted angrily, "How crazy I've become in the last week? Sheesh, you can talk to yourselves like that but NOT TO ME!"

I screamed the last few words. I was always furious when they talked to me like I was going mental. I put my earphones on and started listening to a song on my laptop; the only song I thought about. When I got back from the spirit world I thought about this song that kept coming into my head. When I was 13 I started composing the song and named it...

'One Summer's Day'

It was the only thing that really kept me linked to the spirit world even if it didn't come from the spirit world. It was the things that I got the idea from to compose the song; Lin, the never ending Train ride, the wonderful spirits I met, but most of all...

Haku

I listened to the song a few times before slipping off into a sleep, where I dreamed about Haku and everything else that I longed in the spirit world, the place I belonged.

"Chihiro wake up!" My mother's voice came from far away, she must have found a key to my room, "You don't want to be late for school, it's your big test today," Her hands shook me softly waking me up from my seemingly endless dream.

I sighed and got my clothes automatically dressed myself.

"You want breakfast, honey?"

"No..." I muttered. My parents were always quick to forgive me when they knew I had a test coming up.

"Can I drive you today? You look pale," I always did, I always seemed sick, like the human world was toxic to me. It was the spirit world where I felt alive and never sick.

"No, mum..."

"Chihiro, honey, please let me help you, after school I'll take you to a doctor and see if you're sick,"

"Mum, please! I'm fine!"

I picked up my bag and ran from the room, out of the house before my parents could say another word to me.

But I wasn't really escaping to anywhere; the whole human world was a prison to me, I didn't fit in, in any way, with anyone, even with my closest 'friends'. I cried the whole way to school, even when I reached school, people stared but I didn't care, they were only humans that knew nothing of the pain I felt.

I was absent mindedly watching the clock tick away. Every second that went by was another second that Haku was breaking his promise to me. I didn't understand why he made the promise if he wasn't going to keep it. Again, the thought that he only did so to make me leave the spirit world came across my mind. I tried to wipe the thought away but one side of my mind knew that it was possible. Haku never showed much emotion and it was possible that he didn't love her like she loved him. After all, he was Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi, the great spirit of the Kohaku River, and I was only Chihiro Ogino, the helpless human girl who fell in love at the simple age of 10.

I heaved a sigh.

"Miss Ogino, do you feel alright?" Came a voice. I looked up and saw the face of my maths teacher staring at me with a concerned look on his face. He didn't want his best student to fall sick in the middle of an exam.

"No, sir," I muttered truthfully, "Do you think it's alright if I go home?"

My teacher looked taken aback but he recovers, "Of course, I'll take you to the front office to sign out,"

The other students looked enviously at me as I packed up my belongings and headed out the door. I hardly noticed where I was going as I followed my teacher to the front office. I was still thinking about Haku and the promise he made me.

"Yuki," My teacher said to the lady at the office, "Chihiro Ogino is feeling under the weather so she's signing out,"

The lady looked at me for a moment, "Alright, I'll sign her out. Do you want me to call your parents?"

It took me a while for me to snap out of my little daydream and realise she was talking to me.

"No, it's alright ma'am, I can walk home, it's not far,"

I left before either of the two could say anything. My head was sore from thinking about him; he was all I did think about nowadays. Even while I did my assignments and homework I only did them half-heartedly while I thought about the spirit world and what would have happened if I had stayed. Would Haku and she be together? She never knew. She wondered if anybody even remembered her.

"Haku," I whispered into the air, "Did you get a girlfriend and forget about me? Did you forget the promise you made me? Don't you remember? You promised that we would see each other again. Have you been having so busy and happy all these years and forget about me? Don't you KNOW how much I'm suffering?"

I stopped abruptly and stared at what was in front of me. I had wondered off to the small part of the Kohaku River. I sat down and stared at her reflection in the sparkling surface of the water. I wondered what she looked like beside Haku. After all, he was Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi, the great spirit of the Kohaku River, and I was only Chihiro Ogino, the helpless human girl who fell in love at the simple age of 10.

I stayed there sitting by the river even after sunset. The moonlight reflected off the surface of the water and made it sparkle. It was beautiful. But I didn't care if it was the ugliest thing ever to exist; I just wanted to see Haku again, to see if he had kept promise.

No, I didn't want to just see him once; I didn't want him to leave my sight. I wanted to be with him that he wouldn't leave me alone again, feeling so painful in the world I didn't belong in. But he had left me alone. Anger boiled inside me and threatened to take over me.

"HAKU!"

I screamed and punched a nearby tree. Blood spilled from my knuckle and ran down my hand. I took my hand over to the river and placed it in the moonlit waters. I saw the blood run down the river and sighed.

Tears fell from my cheek and joined the blood.

"Haku..." I whispered.

**(Author's notes): So how was it? Was it OK? I sort of rushed bit of it but I hope it didn't ruin the rest of the story :\ Anyway please leave a review; I wanna know what you think of it. Next chapter coming soon =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Memories**

Two shadows stared from behind a tree. They stared at the figure lying by the river, crying her heart out.

"Oh dear..." The first figure muttered, "She is still obsessed with coming back..."

"Sister..." The second figure whispered, "Why are you trying to stop her coming back all the time...?"

"Look here, little sis..." The first figure replied softly, "When she first came to our world, everybody was too taken by her appearance to notice such a monster inside. We were ones who were, and we are the only ones who know about it. We cannot permit her to come back,"

"Then what are we to do, Sister?"

For a moment the silence was broken by the figure's sobbing.

"We'll need to 'edit' her mind a little..."

The second figure gasped, "What? That is not permitted! You know the consequences! What should happen to us if we did such a thing?"

"This isn't about you, sister! This is about the spirit world and our need to protect it, and the spirits within it!"

"Oh I see..." The second figure said after a pause, "You're worried about her relationship with Kohaku,"

"You wouldn't understand, sister! There are so many evils this girl could accomplish, and yes one could argue that WE are the evil ones but you wouldn't ever imagine how much the girl could hurt the spirit world both physically and mentally! But even if I explained how, you would never understand! Because you have such a close connection with that girl that you are blinded by her friendship with you! Don't you see?"

"Sister, you are confusing me with onee-chan! I would never-"

But what the second figure would never do they never found out, for the figure lying by the river suddenly turned and stared at the source of the yelling. The two spirit figures quickly ducked behind the tree from which they emerged from.

"Ugh!" The first figured whispered angrily, "Why must you make everything so hard? Quick go do what you can and I'll wait for you at the bathhouse, in our rooms. Remember to-"

"Yes, I'll seal the gate!" The second figured snapped irritably, "Why aren't you going to help?"

"I must tamper with Yubaba's magic. She will sense the forbidden magic being performed and she must not find out,"

"Alright, I'll send you a message when I'm done,"

"Good..."

As I raised my arm to wipe away a tear, behind me I heard a sudden "Never!" I turned abruptly only to see nothing a couple of trees swaying with the wind. I thought I heard some angry whispers but in the end I thought I just imagined it.

I sighed and looked down at my bloodied hand, I really did wish that Haku would just come and meet me again, like he promised.

"Hi!" came a cheerful voice. I looked up and saw a girl around my age (probably a little older) looking rather cheeky. There was a big grin on her face. I also couldn't help noticing that she was quite pretty too...

"Yes?" I said suspiciously.

"Aww, what's with the dark tone? I just got lost here on my way home and I saw you and I guessed we could go home together, teehee!" She gave me smile.

"Hmph, go home yourself,"

The girl frowned.

"You don't seem to like me,"

"I don't take a liking to strangers I've only met for a few seconds, I don't even know your name!"

"Oh... My name's Karihn, nice to meet you!" She raised a hand for me to shake.

"No. You're an actually stranger. A strange stranger, you don't seem right to me so get outta my face and leave!"

"Hmph, sure I can't change your opinion of me?"

"No, you can't..."

The girl suddenly looked cold. She gave me an icy glare with her eyes, which I only just realised, where blood red.

"Well if that's the case..."

Before I had time to think, before I realised I should have run as soon as I saw her, the girl lunged at me, both hands on my throat. I choked and automatically reached up and tried to loosen her grip.

I couldn't, her grip was iron hard. I girl was glaring at me with an expression of hatred. I quickly reached into my pocket and pulled out my mobile. Hoping the girl wouldn't see I dialled 000. Unfortunately the girl heard the beeping and with one hand still tightly around my neck reached down and flicked the mobile from my hand and into the river.

I choked, gasping for air and my whole body started struggling.

"There's no point, you worthless human, I'll wipe your pathetic soul from the face of this world,"

She raised a hand over my head and I saw something rise into her hand as I felt something leave me. With a sudden snap I realised it; this girl was an evil spirit, one of the spirits Haku had told me about.

If only I listened.

It was so amusing to see the useless human squirming, struggling for life, her gasps for desperate air. It was so pitiful. As I extracted the last contents of her memories, I stood up and looked down at her. She was either dead or had just fainted from lack of air. As I concentrated on her mind I felt a beat of her heart and realised still alive.

Good

I concentrated on my sister's mind.

"Sister, I've taken it all,"

"Good," my sister replied, "She's not dead is she?"

"No,"

"Good, hide her to make it harder for them to be found,"

"Yes,"

I broke off the connection, kneeled down and picked up the girl; she was much lighter than I thought she was going to be.

I walked to a bunch of bushes and deposited her there. As I turned to walk back to the spirit world I turned around again to look at the girl. It was so pathetic, but it felt even more pathetic if I just left her there. Sighing, I raised my hand over her head and released a tiny memory back to her, she would need it.

"A parting gift from the spirit of memories..." I muttered and left.


End file.
